Sleepless
by MmmSuite
Summary: Staying up all night doesn't mean what it used to. Han/OFC


**A/N – Hey guys! Firstly, this is not Dotty. It's Han/OC. Secondly, it's completely confusing if you haven't read Across the World with Me. Thirdly, it's completely "spoilery" if you haven't finished Across the World with Me. Lastly, it just fluff but I'm just loving this pairing too much to let it go. Sorry if you're sick of my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sleepless<strong>  
><strong>

He had never seen her this way. She was completely selfless for them and completely absorbed in them. She loved him and their hodgepodge of a family, of course. But her love for those two was different. It was deep and powerful and almost tangible.

Nola sat in bed with pillows behind her back nursing five week old Noella. With her free hand she sat rubbing Nolen's stomach. Wearing a weary smile at 4:13 in the morning. The twins had been taking turns feeding about every hour for the last three days. He didn't know how she was still smiling.

"Hey baby, when you're done lie down for awhile, I'll entertain Noella until Nolen is ready to eat."

Nola looks over at him.

"I love them so much Han!" She blurts with tears threatening to spill over.

Han looks up at her and kisses her. "I know. You won't let the staff help you with them at all. Not a diaper, not holding one of them to feed the other, nothing. I think it's beautiful watching you love our children."

"There has never been anything like this in my life. I just want them to bond with us. I don't want them feeling like they were raised by their nanny. I have maids for my floors, I have arms for my babies."

Nola hands off Noella to Han and puts her breast away.

She picks up Nolen kisses him and places him in his bassinet next to their bed.

"I love you Nolen."

When Noella burps, Han carries her around the bed and places her with her brother.

By the time he puts her down and looks over at Nola, his wife is asleep.

He had never seen her like this. Never seen her more tired, less perfect, out of dresses wearing sweats and she probably couldn't get a comb through her tangle of hair if she tried. To him, she had never been more radiant.

He had lost a girlfriend, three years and nearly his life to have her. Standing over his children, looking down on his wife had made it worth all the costs. They weren't even comparable.

He walks back to his side and climbs into bed beside her and looks up at the ceiling listening to the sound of the three of them breathing. Knowing that for the rest of his life his breaths were directly connected to theirs.

She had walked into the hotel room with Letty filled with arrogant confidence and instantly he liked her. Hours later she fell apart in his arms and suddenly he loved her. He made love to her that night and immediately he belonged to her.

For three years he tried to let her have her way. She wanted to be with someone else. But he took every opportunity to kiss her when no one was looking. To touch in a crowd of their friends. To hug her a little longer at family gatherings.

Then that Christmas Eve night he couldn't resist having her anymore. She was like a Siren pulling him to her. He slipped them into the pantry and taken her and forced her to admit her love for him.

Those days of struggling to have her were long gone. Now, there was no resistance. No games. Flirtation was foreplay, not the main event. She was his wife. Now she had given him something he didn't know he wanted until he'd seen her protruding stomach one night while she slept. His babies.

Han sits up and leans over her and kisses her on the cheek and drapes his arm over her and falls asleep.

They are awakened by the whimpering of a small voice. Groggily they look around and realize there is light streaming in the windows.

Nola looks over at the clock.

"It's almost 9:00 Han. They slept for nearly five hours." Nola says lifting Nolen into her arms and putting him to her chest. "I haven't slept this much in weeks. I feel great."

Han reaches over them to pick up Noella and change her diaper.

When they are both done they swap babies and feed and change their respective children.

"It looks like they may be back to eating at the same time too. Maybe that means you'll be able to get more sleep in general."

"Our sleepless nights are just beginning. We have feedings and changings."

"Nightmares and potty training."

"Sleepovers and birthday parties."

"Driving and curfews."

Nola sighs, "Boy troubles and girlfriends."

"Lots of girlfriends and boy troubles. These are _**our**_ kids."

Nola laughs at Han. She turns to him and plants a long kiss on his lips. "I can't wait to stay up all night with you every night for the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **More fic that has been hanging out on my computer and looking for a home!** Thoughts? **


End file.
